swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Künstliche Intelligenz
Artificial Intelligence '''oder zu deutsch '''Künstliche Intelligenz, abgekürzt A.I. '''oder '''KI, bezieht sich im Bereich Gaming und Informatik auf die Intelligenz der Maschinen bzw. Computer und das Bemühen um die Schaffung menschlicher Intelligenz in Non-Playable Characters (NPCs). In Sword Art Online ist das System eine Mischung aus NPCs mit sehr fortgeschrittenen AI und NPCs mit sehr schlechter AI. In Underworld ist jeder Einwohner ein künstliches Fluctlight und damit eine Bottom-Up AI, die genauso wie ein Mensch wirkt. Beschreibung «Top-Down AI» Im Sword Art Online Universum bezieht sich ein Top-Down AI auf künstliche Intelligenz, die aus einem Programm auf einer bestehenden Computerarchitektur besteht. NPCs in SAO sind top-down AI, das heißt, sie sind so gestaltet, dass sie auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise agieren, als Reaktion auf einen sehr spezifischen Stimulus. Wenn ein Spieler in einer Quest mit Top-Down NPCs spricht, muss der Spieler zuhören, was der NPC die gesamte Dauer der Rede spricht. Wenn nicht, geht die Quest nicht weiter. Top-Down AIs arbeiten für eine Antwort und warten auf eine Frage, die sie beantworten können. Manche AI kann sogar menschliches Verhalten nachahmen und ist fast nicht von einem Menschen zu unterscheiden. Diese AI haben einfach mehr Daten zu verarbeiten und haben gelernt, Verhalten zu imitieren, um in eine Persönlichkeit zu passen. Yui ist ein Paradebeispiel für eine sehr fortgeschrittene Top-Down AI. erhält eine NSC Belästigungswarnung als er Ruru hochhebt.]] Wenn ein Spieler versucht, einen NPC in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren, erhält er vorübergehend eine Warnmeldung, dass er den NPC belästigt und der NPC ist schockiert. Dies verhindert, dass Spieler sie an einen anderen als den vorgesehenen Ort bringen oder den NPC sexuell belästigen. Dies geschieht jedoch nicht mit Yui, da ihre Position im Spiel nicht an einem bestimmten Ort gebunden ist. In Sword Art Online können NPCs, ähnlich wie Spieler, getötet werden aber im Gegensatz zu Spielern respawnen NPCs nach 24 Stunden. Es gibt jedoch zwei Ausnahmen. Erstens, «Tamed Monsters», wie Pina, werden zu einem «Herz» nach ihrem Tod und können nur mit der «Pneuma Flower» innerhalb von drei Tagen nach ihrem Tod wiederbelebt werden, sonst wird das Herz «Remains» und in dem Fall, kann es nicht mehr wiederbelebt werden. Zweitens, Yui wird ein «Immortal Object» und kann daher weder getötet noch wiederbelebt werden. «Bottom-Up AI» Bottom-Up AI sind AI, die in einer ganz anderen Weise zu einer Top-Down AI agieren, wenn sie eine Antwort auf eine Frage berechnen. Anstatt einer voreingestellten Antwort auf eine gestellte Frage zu haben, wie Top-Down AI, die programmiert sind, wenn "Frage A''', also antworte mit '''B", Bottom-Up AI lernen zunächst "Lerne B, und antworte, wenn '''A '''gefragt wird". Laut Kirito sollte dies eine echte künstliche Intelligenz sein. Im Sword Art Online Universum ist der einzige bekannte Weg, um eine Bottom-Up AI zu erschaffen, das Klonen eines menschlichen Fluctlight – in ein künstlichen Fluctlight. Ein künstliches Fluctlight ist das geklonte Quantenfeld (Seele) eines Neugeborenen in einer VR Welt. Liste der bekannten AIs/NPCs *Yui – In-Game Tochter von Kirito und Asuna und ein ehemaliges Mental Health Counseling Programm. *Pina – Silica's Feathered Little Dragon Begleiter. *Ruru – ein NPC auf der 56. Ebene, das ein Geheimnis liefert, mit dem der Field Boss besiegt werden kann. *NPC Orchestra - NPCs Hintergrundmusik in Aincrad. *Tonkii – ein Beast-type evil-god Monster in Jötunheimr, welches später zu einem NPC wird, das fähig ist, Spieler auf seinem Rücken zu transportieren. *Nerakk – Quest NPC das den Spielern die Deep Sea Plunderers Quest gibt, indem es die Spieler auffordert, eine Perle, die ihm von Dieben gestohlen wurde, wiederzubeschaffen, die sich im Undersea Temple befindet. Wenn Spieler entdecken, dass die "Perle" tatsächlich ein Ei ist und sich weigern, es Nerakk zu geben, verwandelt er sich in den Kraken, den Abyss Lord, und bekämpft die Spieler. *Leviathan the Sea Lord – Quest NPC das den Kampf zwischen den Spielern und Kraken the Abyss Lord am Ende von Deep Sea Plunderers Quest verhindert. *Angel – Quest NPC *Thor – Quest NPC *Urðr – Quest NPC *Thrym – Quest NPC *Einige Vendors auf Straßen. *Cardinal System – in Project Alicization – war ein eigenständiges Programm, das zur Regelung der virtuellen Welt verwendet wurde, aber später ein Bewusstsein seiner selbst entwickelt. Seine Macht ist äußerst begrenzt. *Underworld Einwohner (ohne Kirito) – alle Wesen (Menschen und auch Goblins, etc.) in Underworld sind Bottom-Up AIs, die auch wie echte Wesen wirken. *Kizmel – eine Dunkelelfe der 3. Ebene. * Romolo – ein ehemaliger Schiffbauer der 4. Ebene.Progressive Volume 3, Barcarolle of Froth, Part 4 * Yofilis – Leiter der Burg von Yofel der 4. Ebene. *Strea – ein ehemaliges Mental-Health-Beratungsprogramm, das in den non-canon Video Games Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment und seiner Fortsetzung, Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment erscheint. Referenzen en:Artificial Intelligence es:Inteligencia artificial ru:Искусственный интеллект Kategorie:Begriffsklärung Kategorie:KI